Made to Suffer
by Twisted Schemes
Summary: Sequel to "Cold Screams" Jack and Erida finally have their child but it is born with no powers and seems nothing more than a simple human being. What happens when their child falls in love with the most unexpected character?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I know you all have been waiting for this! so here you go! Chapter 1 plese enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**-JACKS POV-**

"How do you feel?" I asked quietly as Erida fluttered her eyes open.

"Wh-wheres the baby?" Was the first thing Erida said.

I gripped onto Erida hand and held it tightly.

"The baby is fine, theres nothing wrong.. though.. I havent gotten see him or her yet.."

Erida sat up slowly. And looked around the room.

"What room are we in?" She asked.

"Hm? Well this is some special room everyone prepared for you when you would go into laybor."

"Oh.." Erida looked down.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.. Just... I want to see our baby!"

Erida shot her head up looking right at me.

"We will! Don't worry!" I put my hands up trying to calm her down.

"I want to know if we had a little boy or girl!"

I laughed "Erida we will we have to be patieint! North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy are tending to the baby and recording down the time he or she was born and all that stuff.. When they are done you and me can have the baby all to ourselves. Ok?"

Erida smiled and leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. "Ok."

After a long 15 minutes the door to our room opened quietly. I stood up and Erida sat up quickly.

My heart suddenly began to beat faster as I waited to meet my child.

Bunny North and Sandy entered the room smiling. Then closed the door.

"Jack." North said.

"Wheres the baby?!" Erida asked anxiously.

"Tooth has the baby she is dressing it right now. She should be here ny minute with the baby."

Erida's shoulders slumped down in disappointment. Everyone gave her a light chuckle.

"Now Jack theres something we need to tell you about your baby." North said in a serious tone.

"What is it?"

"You both know that this is the first child to ever be born of 2 spirits let alone any spirit."

Me and Erida nodded slowly.

"Ok, vell ve did not know vhat to expect.. but ve all believe your child was born vith no powers. So ve do not know vhat vill happen, how it vill age..."

Me and Erida gave eachother worried looks.

"I guess we will hve to wait and see." Erida replied sadly.

The room was quiet for a moment then the door opened and in came Tooth holding a small baby wrapped in a white blanket.

Tooth looked up and smiled at me and Erida. "Who would like to hold the baby first?"

Erida looked at me and nodded.

I looked back up at Tooth and she immediately knew I wanted to.

Tooth flew over to me and slowly placed the baby in my hands.

I couldnt help but smile.

The baby had a full head of brown hair and was sleeping and breathing so quietly and calmly.

"So guys? Are you ready to know the gender?!" Tooth said excitedly.

I looked up anxious to know.

"Yes!" Erida said.

"Ok!" Tooth clasped her hands together.

"You both had a beautiful baby... girl!"

I laughed and looked down at my daughter.

"Shes beautiful..." I placed my hand on the blanket near her hands.. Her hands were so small.

She yawned and moved her hand onto mine and gripped onto my index finger and held it tightly.

Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Jack.."

"Huh?" I looked down at Erida.

"May I have a turn now?" She asked holding out her hands.

"Oh! Yeah.." I sat down on the corner of the bed and handed Erida our daughter."

"What ya' gon' name her?" Bunny asked.

Me and Erida looked at eachother.

"Hmm? Oh Erida what was that one name you liked?"

"Uh.." Erida replied thinking..

"Wasnt it something like Tia?"

"Talia!"

"Yeah Talia! I like that name..." I said.

"Thats a beautiful name!" Tooth said.

Me and Erida smiled.

Talia yawned again and opened her ey revealing emerald green eyes. She was looking directly and me and Erida.

"Hi Talia!" Erida said quietly.

Erid started to chuckle.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"H-how can you love someone so much that you just met?"

Me and Erida smiled.

"Our little Talia..." Erida whispered

* * *

**4 Years Later**

**-NO ONES POV-**

"Dad?!" A young little girl yelled as she ran through Norths workshop.

The little girl had long brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and she was weaaring a red long sleeved shirt regular blue jeans.

"Grandpa North?!" The girl opened the door to Norths office.

"Hello?" She walked into the office to find North at his desk looking over some papers.

"Grandpa North!" She lughed.

"Hm? Oh hello Talia! I didn't hear you come in."

"Have you seen daddy?"

North looked up to think then shrugged. "No I'm sorry I havent seen him to-"

North stopped short of his sentence when he saw Jack Frost sneak into the room.

Jack quickly put one finger up to his lips signaling North not to give way his position.

"Grandpa North? Have you seen dad?"

"Oh uhh no I'm sorry haven't seen him today." Talia frowned a little and looked at the ground.

North smiled and backed up a little "But I bet he's closer than you think!"

The child looked up at North still unaware of Jack sneaking up behind her.

Jack grabbed Talia and lifted her into the air causing her to scream, the scream soon turned into loud laughter.

Jack spun around with Talia then put her back on the ground. North, Jack and the child were all laughing. Jack let go of her and knelt down in front of her. Talia smiled then gave Jack a tight hug.

"I was looking for you daddy!"

Jack hugged back. "You were?!" He said playfully.

"Yes!" Talia let go of Jack and backed up to face him.

"You promised you would help me make cookies today since mommy would be busy! Remember?!"

"I remember! I havent forgotten my promise! Don't worry!"

"Well come on dad!"

Jack stood up and reached out his hand to Talia.

Talia laughed and began jumping up and down then quickly gripped onto his hand.

Jack smiled softly and began to lead his daughter into the kitchen to make some cookies.

Once they reached the kitchen Jack got out all the supplies to make the cookies with and set them on the counter.

"Ok now lets... wait." Jack walked over to the table and grabbed a chair,pulled it over to the counter and set Talia on it.

"Now, lets start!"

Jack grabbed the cookie mix and opened th bagand hnded it to Talia.

"Now slowly pour this into the bowl."

"Ok!" Talia grabbed the bag and turned it upside down pouring all the cookie mix into the bowl send the cookie mix everywhere.

Jack coughed a little while fanning away all the mix that was still floating in the air.

"Dad sorry!" Talia quickly said.

Jack laughed "Thats alright I'll clean it all up later."

Jack pulled out 2 eggs and handed one to Talia.

"Now you're gonna crack the egg like this on the side of the bowl." Jack brought the egg down nd cracked it open then split the egg

shell apart letting the yolk pour out into the bowl.

"Like that. Now you try."

"Ok I think I can do this one."

Jack laughed "Well lets see."

Talia took the egg and brought it down to the bowl quickly, smashing it under her hand.

"Eww... daddy.. I-"

"Don't worry its your first time its ok. " Jack smiled as he grabbed a rag and whiped the egg off of Talia's hand.

Jack got nother egg and added it to the bowl.

"Ok, I'm gonna add some water then mix it."

Jack added the water to the bowl then pulled out the mixer. He plugged it into the wall and turned it on, put it in the bowl and started

mixing.

Talia watched in amazment.

"Daddy! Can I mix it!?"

"Uhh...Sure."

Jack handed the mixer to Talia.

"Hold it steady and keep it on low."

"I know. Come on dad, its me we're talking about here."

Jack laughed "Ok then."

Talia began mixing while Jack started cleaning up.

"This is taking forever. " Talia mumbed to herself.

"Hmm.." She looked at the mixer.

"Maybe if I turn it on 3 it will work 3 times faster!"

Talia turned the dial to 3 causing the mixer to speed up.

"Uhh.." Talia said quietly as the mixer began flinging cookie mix everywhere.

Some of the cookie mix hit Jacks back.

"What the?" Jack turned around.

"Talia!" Jack unplugged the mixer.

Talia and the kitched were covered in cookie mix.

"Ummm... I'm sorry?"

Jack shook his head and sighed.

"Come on lets get you and the kitchen.. cleaned up."

* * *

**-LATER THAT NIGHT JACKS POV-**

I sat on the edge of Talias bed as I tucked her in.

Erida walked in and knelt on the floor near the bed.

I put my hand on Talia's head and brushed the hair out of her face.

Erida whispered. "You know what tomorrow is right?!"

"My birthday!" Talia yelled.

"Thats right!" I said and we all smiled.

"Bunny, Sandy, Tooth are all gonna be there!"

Talia giggled then yawned.

"You have a big day try and get some sleep. Ok?" Erida said then leaned in and kissed Talia on the forhead.

"Ok mommy."

Erida stood up and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Talia." I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight daddy." Talia yawned again.

I met Erida at the door way before closing the door to Talia's room.

We both sighed.

"I can't believe another birthday is coming up..." I said.

"She's growing up too fast. I wish I knew.. what was wrong."

Erida looked down.

"I know but its not your fault."

I putmy hand on her shoulder.

"But Jack tomorrow means another year has gone by.. she ages 2 times faster than a normal human being. She's basically turning 9!"

I looked over my shoulder then at Erida.

"Maybe.. maybe its a spirit thing?!"

"Jack! I'm serious! She may not stop aging!..."

Erida leaned into me nd burried her head into my chest.

"I dont want to lose her."

I pulled Erida away from me so I could face her.

"I don't want to lose her either.. but we're just gonna have to wait and see what happens...theres nothing we can do about it.."

* * *

**Ok! So this is chapter 1! I'm gonna give a summary!**  
**So basically Jack and Erida have a daughter! Who is named Talia. Talia resembles Erida when she was human. And as far as we know Talia is powerless. But she ages 2.3 years per year. **  
**1 year = 2.3**  
**2 years = 4.6**  
**3 years = 6.9**  
**4 years = 9.2**  
**and so on. Yeah so thats a problem! Not the main flaw but its the problem at this point of the story! So stay tunned for chapter 2! which will come out sooner than this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok chapter 2 ! Here you go!**

* * *

**-JACKS POV-**

I pulled Erida away from me so I could face her.

"I don't want to lose her either.. but we're just gonna have to wait and see what happens...there's nothing we can do about it.."

Erida looked up at me with a smile. She pushed herself up onto the tip of her toes and gently kissed me on the lips.

"Okay." She said.

We held hands and walked close to each other as we made our way towards our bed room. When we got there I placed my staff in our closet (Thats where I have to hide it to keep out of Talia's reach.) I then sat down on the edge of the bed. I placed my feet firmly on the ground and laid the rest of my body on the bed.

Erida stood at the doorway smiling. I started to close my eyes until the lights to the room were suddenly turned on. My eyes shot open, I directed my attention towards Erida who had been the one to turn the lights on.

I gave her a puzzled look until she spoke.

"I'm going to take a shower." She opened the door she was about to close the door when she stuck her head back into the room.

"You're joining me."

I quickly sat up in bed laughing a little.

"I expect to see my Jack Frost in 5 minutes." Erida said before turning off the lights to the room and closing the door.

The room was dark, the only bit of light was the moon light creeping its way into the room through the window from a small opening in the curtains.

I stood up and took off my hoodie and was about to go join Erida in the shower until I heard voice.. A voice I had not heard in a long time but yet... I knew who it was.

I became frantic and began spinning around looking for the source of the voice. The voice was echoing through the dark room.

I thought I would be better off running into North's office than trying to make it to the closet where my staff was. So I started to run towards the bed room door.

I reached out my hand for the door knob but I froze. I looked down at my torso. My eyes widened in fear and shock to what I had found.

The tip of a black/grey scythe had pierced through my torso vertically (Up and down) from where my stomach was all the way up to my chest.

I finally started to feel pain as the blade of the scythe began to pull out of me. Once the blade was removed blood started to pour out of my torso. I stumbled backwards and fell to my knees then my side. I laid there on the ground in a puddle of my own blood hands laying lifeless in front of me.

Surprisingly I was still breathing, though not very well. My sight was fading in and out and my hearing began to fade to a ringing noise. Luckily I felt no pain.

I thought the culprit had left already until I heard him speak again.

"Long time no see. Frost."

My eyes wandered up to find a man draped in black cloak/cape/robe (I don't know what he wears -_-) with glowing yellow eyes staring down on me. He was wearing an evil grin.

"P-Pi-tch-" I was hardly able to speak his name.

"I know you're probably thinking its only been 4 years and he's back again." Pitch laughed a little.

"And you're probably wondering what does he want this time... Well I'll tell you what I want. Or really-" He chuckled "What I realized. I thought for a long time what it is that keeps making me lose. Now I know Erida is the one who over all defeated me last time but if you think about it." Pitch knelt next to me. "She would be nothing if it weren't for you. She would still be clueless, weak, and afraid. And those guardians would be gone if it weren't for you.. It all boils down to you. Jack Frost. And now you have family to look after am I correct? Erida and.. A little girl. Talia?"  
My eyes widened. How did he know about Talia. My heart started to pound faster. I was afraid that he would hurt them.  
Pitch laughed. "Anyways I realized if I got rid of you it would corrupt everyone else. They'd be so lost without their little Jack Frost flying around causing chaos."

Pitch stood up. "It was so easy this time too. You were so unexpecting of my arrival. Actually- I think I'll pay Erida and Talia a little visit too. Get rid of them while I have the chance."  
Pitch stepped over me and started walking towards the door.

I couldn't let him hurt my family. I was willing to do anything to protect them. Obviously now there wasn't much I could do so I just grabbed hold of Pitch's robe.

Pitch stopped and glanced down at me. I was so weak from how much blood I had lost that it was easy for Pitch to push my hand away and off of him with his foot.

Pitch began walking again. This time I crawled forward and with both hands grabbed Pitch's robe again. I looked up at him waiting for him to say or do something.

Pitch stared at me again and this time he smile. "It makes me happy to see you begging like this." Pitch knelt. "Ok I'll make you a deal." Pitch took his index finger and pushed my head causing me to fall on my back (Because he's weak from blood loss ) Pitch was now hovering over me. By now my hearing had gone out but I looked at Pitch as if I could heard him and understand him.

All of a sudden Pitch took his index finger and with his pointy claw-like fingernails he placed it on my chest and ran it down my torso. I looked down to see what he was doing. As Pitch's finger ran along next to my wound he had given me earlier it started to close/heal with black sand. When the wound had closed up my sin turned into a grey color until it quickly faded into my normal pale skin tone. I was able to breathe normally now and vision started to come back.

"Now!" My eyes shot back up at Pitch, I was little shocked I hadn't realized my hearing had returned.  
Pitch stood up and back up into the darkest part of the room. I propped myself up using the elbow/arm part of my arm.

"I'll see you in 3 years." He let out an evil laugh that echoed through the room seconds after her disappeared.

I stood up and was a little shock when I saw all the blood on me and on the floor I had lost before turning into black sand and floating into the air where it dissolved into nothing.

I looked in the mirror, I looked perfectly normal, as if nothing had happened.

"What.. the hell just happened here?" I said as I put my hands on my torso where my wound had once been.

My eyes widened. "I've gotta protect Talia and Erida!" I said to myself.

I put my hoodie back on and grabbed my staff out from the closet. I walked over the window and opened it. I looked behind me and sighed before jumping out of it and flying off into the night.

As I few I thought to myself. What deal did I just make with Pitch? What did he mean by "See you in years." ? Whats gonna happen to me, Erida, and Talia?

All these questions ran through my mind the whole night.

* * *

**-ERIDA'S POV-**

"I wonder if Jack fell asleep." I said to myself as I dried off and got dressed in my sleeping clothes. I walked out into the hallway trying to be quiet as possible. I tip-toed my way to Talias room to check on her.

I cracked open the door. Talia was alone in her room sound asleep. I smiled before closing the door. I then walked into mine and Jacks room attempting to be quiet if he was asleep.

But when I entered our room he was nowhere to be found. The only thing odd in out room was that the window was open. I rushed over to the window to close it.

"Guess he went out for a flight... but where to?"

* * *

**Ok so this was chapter 2 I hope everyone likes it so far!**


End file.
